Behind Closed Doors
by Sunny Swift
Summary: Submitted befor under Jellybeaners. Jack finds out no one has a perfect life


Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, I asked for them for my birthday, but I don't think I'll get them.

Note: This is not my first story but it is my first Newsies fic., and I'm a little nervous, so please be kind when you review. This will be a one shot fic, because I have a problem with finishing what I start, I don't mean to but I lose inspiration quickly.

Summary: David has a relatively good life compared to the other Newsies, right? He had to leave school, to go to work when money got tight but he has a home and a loving family, things the other Newsies would give their right arms for, but what if all is not what it seems.

Rating: R for mature content and dialog.

Jack Kelly was having a bad day. He couldn't sell all of his papers and he missed curfew and couldn't sleep in the lodging house, since it looked like rain he decided to go by his best friend David's house, to see if he could sleep there. He was pretty sure he could because the Jacobs' were nice people and they seemed to like him pretty well. He reached the Jacobs' building just as it started to rain. He quickly made for the fire escape and began his ascent.

"_No! Stop it, please don't! I'm sorry I won't ever do it again!"_

The desperate cry made Jack stop in his tracks. It was his pal David and he seemed to be in trouble. Normally he would have made a beeline to help him, but this seemed different. He didn't know why but something in David's voice made his skin crawl and he knew it was none of his business.

"_You need to be taught a lesson boy! "_

"Dad it will never happen again!"

"That what you said the last time and now look at you. You are a pathetic waist of skin!"

"It was just a broken bowl dad, it slipped out of my hands, I didn't mean to, I promise!"

Jack cringed when he heard Mr. Jacob's fist come in contact with David's body. The way David gasped and choked, Jack was almost sure that it landed in his stomach. The initial blow was followed by more. Mr. Jacobs was relentless, never even pausing when David would cry out or when he would miss a breath.

Jack didn't know what to do. He would do anything to back up a friend in a fight, but somehow this was different. Not just because it was between father and son, but because he knew that it would hurt David more to have Jack help him, then if his father were to beat him to death. After a few seconds of listening to David's moans and Mr. Jacobs cursing, Jack decided he had to help no matter what. David was a pal and a newsie and he was in trouble.

He made his way up the fire escape as quietly as he could and stopped right outside of David's window.

Jack peered through the window where he couldn't be seen. David was huddled on the bed, his arms raised trying to protect his face, there was blood on Mr. Jacobs' shirt that obviously didn't belong to him.

__

"You are a loser David and that is all you'll ever be. You helped to lead the strike well guess what, the strike is over and you are still as pathetic as you always were. You are a filthy disgrace to our family."

Mr. Jacobs raised his fist in the air once more, Jack was about to make his presence known, but Mr. Jacobs didn't hit David, instead he lovingly touched the boy's bruised cheek. His hand moved to cradle his quivering chin.

"_You are a loser and a disgrace, but Daddy loves his son, always loves his son."_

"I know you love me Dad, but please don't do this, PLEASE, not this time! I'll do anything!

"I had to punish you, now let me show you how much I love you, David!

Jack nearly got sick at what he knew was about to happen to his best friend. He didn't know what to do. If he barged through the window he would probably make things worse in the long run, and he may even lose David as a friend if he went in right now.

Mr. Jacobs sat on the bed next to his son and kissed his broken and bleeding lips, muffling the sounds of David's sobs and protests. All Jack could do was wait until the attack was over. Wait and prey for his friend, something he rarely did.

After Mr. Jacobs left David naked, shivering, and bleeding on the bed, Jack climbed in through the open window into the dark room. It smelled of blood, sweat, and sex, it nearly gagged him.

__

"Davey?"

David somewhat startled just looked at Jack. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, his eyes said it all. They held a look of despair, and familiarity, this happened before and will probably happen again. Jack didn't say anything to David that night, he just helped him dress and held him till he fell asleep. Jack never closed his eyes that night, he had seen so many horrible things in his years on the streets that nearly nothing bothered him anymore, but this shook him to the core. He knew that he would never be the same, and he knew that he would never look at Davey the same way either. He always knew David was smart, but he never knew how tough he was until that night. He also learned that no one had a perfect life.

__

Notes: It was awful wasn't it. Please let me know what you think. This is the edited version, the non-edited one will appear on the Newsies NC17 fan listing on yahoo groups sometime next week. This story was been in me for along time and it felt good to just get it out. I'm sorry if I offended anyone that was not my intent. I love the Newsies and David is one of my favorite characters, along with Swifty of course, Please don't flame I just needed to write something, WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!AUUUUGH!-------Jellybeaners 


End file.
